The Look
by leah66
Summary: What if sully didn’t leave and Temperance and him continued to have a relationship. What happens to confuse her about feelings for Sully and what does Booth have to do with it? Disclaimer: i own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! So this is my very first fanfiction story. Please let me know what you think! Enjoy!!

I Dr. Temperance Brennen have had quite the day. It started normal but turned out to be a very confusing day. I got out of bed at 5:30am and got ready for work, as usual, but today decided to grab a coffee from the diner on my way to the lab. I started to review the bones from the latest limbo case and then Booth came into my office around 9:30 to take me to the crime scene of our newest case. I was so happy when recognized his familiar footsteps. Truthfully, I missed him. He had dragged me out of the lab last night around 8:00 to eat. He is always showing up in my office and taking me out to eat. I secretly love his alpha male behavior, but I will NEVER tell him. I woke up this morning feeling lonely. Logically I had Sully. We have been dating for 4 months now but it is just not the same with him. When I am with Booth, I feel completely safe, like nothing can hurt me.

I look up to see Booth looking at me with a confused look on his face. Apparently, he was telling me about the case, but I was 'zoning' out (his words, not mine). Whatever that means. He had come to inform me of our newest case. A body was found on the side of a deserted road by some hikers. They called it in and here I am back at the lab filling out my pre-examination report. By lunch time, Angela had identified the victim as Robert Werst, yea I know weird last name. When I told Booth he could not stop laughing and then I reminded him that this man was brutally murdered. The victim was from Florida. He was on vacation visiting his nieces in Virginia. He was reported missing two months ago. It was not a pretty site and I found myself feeling a little sick to my stomach thinking of all the terrible things that were done to this man.

I left the lab around 5;30 because I simply just needed a break and because Sully had called this morning telling me I needed to be ready at 7:00 because we were going out for a special dinner. So here I am standing in front of my mirror in my matching lacy plum purple bra and panties curling my impossible hair. The things we do for beauty.

Buzzzzzzz. Buzzzzzzz.

I suddenly rush to get the door, forgetting that I am in nothing but my underwear and I look at the clock. 'He's early' I thought. But as I open the front door I realize who it is. Booth. My breath catches in my throat as I see the look in his eyes. A bush spreads quickly across my face and I stand there lost in his wonderful deep brown eyes. After what feels like an eternity, I realize what I am wearing, or not wearing and I hurry into my bedroom to grab my robe.

"Come in Booth" I say, slightly out of breath, as I walk back into my living room covered up this time.

"Hey Bones…umm… I just came by to see if you wanted to get some pie."

He was blushing too. I could see it. I could not help thinking about what he would look like in just his underwear. _He's just your partner, just you partner._ Was what I keep telling myself as I listen to him ramble on why he was here.

"I know you had a long day today and figured a piece of pie and the good old Seeley Booth charm was what you needed. But I should have called. You obviously have a date with Sully tonight , so I will get going and I will see you tomorrow."

"Booth wait!" I said a little to desperately, " Thanks for coming by. About earlier….umm well I was getting ready for a date with Sully (at the mention of his name I saw a flash of anger mixed with grief pass in his eyes. I could read Seeley Booth like an open book) and I had a lot of things on my mind. I am sorry I cannot go to the diner with you tonight. But maybe we can get some lunch tomorrow?"

"Yea ok. That sounds good Bones. Lunch tomorrow then. Sorry again. Bye." He said as he walked back to his car.

I watched him drive away and wondered what a date with Seeley Booth would be like. No, I can't think this. He is my partner and I have Sully, speaking of which, will be here any minute now.

I run back into my bedroom, a little too fast and smash my left little toe on the edge of my bed. I quickly find a band-aid and apply it before my blood can stain my carpet. That would be just perfect.

Ok, what should I wear? I choose a sleeveless deep green dress with an empire waist with beads embroidered across the top. I pair it with my mothers earrings and a pair of 4 inch heels, that I know will kill me feet but they match the dress perfectly. Sully said we would be going to a fancy restaurant so this outfit will be perfect. _For a date with Booth maybe._ This has got to stop. I can't keep thinking like this. HE IS JUST MY PARTNER! I scream inside my head.

As I switch my wallet and keys to my clutch purse the door bell rings again. I know that this time it will be Sully. I answer the door and it is indeed Sully on the other side.

"Hi Sully, let me just grab my cell phone. I am almost ready."

"Temperance" he says as he takes in my appearance while I rush around the kitchen frantically searching for my cell phone. As I walk back to the door, phone in hand, he pulls me aside and kisses me.

"You look wonderful tonight Temperance" he says.

I look at him and smile, starting to blush at his complement. But I can't get what happened with Booth out of my head. The way he looked me in the eyes instead of looking at my body when I was practically naked in front of him. Sully has never looked at me with so much passion and desire like Booth did earlier this afternoon.

"Thanks," I tell him, "Should we go?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Ok so what do you think? This is my first fanfic and to be honest I was extremely nervous to post this. Please let me know what you think! All reviews would be helpful!! Thanks so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The look chapter 2:

"Sweetie!" I hear my nickname name as Angela walks into my office. I know she is here to talk about my short greeting to her this morning. I couldn't help it. I had close to no sleep last night and I kept thinking about what happened yesterday. The way he looked at me and how I felt, completely took me by surprise. This morning Angela noticed that something was wrong simply by my greeting. So now she is coming to interrogate me about what happened.

Here she comes. "Hey Angela" I say, trying to put some enthusiasm into my voice.

"Sweetie, what's going on? I know something happened. So spill!"

"What? I ask innocently hoping that she will leave it alone, but I see the look in her eyes indicating she won't take 'no' or 'I'm fine', for an answer.

I take a deep breath and nervously answer her.

"Something happened yesterday and I can't stop thinking about it. I don't know what to do." I sigh and suddenly start to feel the effects of my lack of sleep last night.

"Was it something to do with Booth? What happened?"

How did she know it was about Booth? Am I that obvious? I reluctantly nod my head and continue my story.

"Booth came over last night after work to make sure I was ok because it had been a really long day."

I pause. "Yes, and?" questions Angela.

"Well, I was getting ready for a date with Sully and the door bell rang. I was so distracted that I didn't notice I was in my underwear when I answered the door. I thought it Sully was just early but it wasn't, it was Booth. Ange, his eyes locked on mine and for a minute, I couldn't breathe, couldn't think, I just stood there. I finally realized what had happened and ran back into my apartment to put something on.

For the first time I think Angela is speechless as I continue. "That not all, I think I liked Booth looking at me, but I shouldn't because sully is my boyfriend. And Booth and I are supposed to be having lunch today "Angela, what do I do?"

"WOW. Sweetie, slow down. It's not like you did anything wrong. It was just a mistake. You know I am a big supporter for you Booth, but you're right, you have Sully. I think you need to talk to Booth about what happened and then think about what you really want. You deserve to be happy.

With that, Angela walked out of my office.

Booth will be here to pick me up for lunch any minute. I can feel my stomach doing that flipping thing again and I tell myself to calm down. Angela's right I should talk to Booth. Before I can finish that thought, I see him stroll into my office with a big grin on his face.

"Ready bones? I'm starved!" He asks me as he comes over and starts to pull me out of my chair and help me put my coat on.

"Ok, ok. I can put my own coat on. I am not a child, Booth" I say and see the instant look of hurt on his face. "I'm sorry. I just didn't get much sleep last night and I and I am bit cranky this morning. Come on lets go, I am hungry. Where are we going?"

"That's ok Bones." He smiles. "There is this new Italian place on 5th street, I thought we could try."

Italian. 5th street. No, it couldn't be. Not the same place I went to with sully last night. No, this isn't happening. Pull yourself together Temperance. What's the big deal? It's just lunch and he doesn't know that last night you wished it was him instead of Sully. This is turning into a very exhausting day!!

"Bones, you ok? You have that starry eyed look you get when you're thinking, that I love so much"

Did he really just say that? What does he think he is doing? Playing word games? Well I can play games too so watch out Special Agent Seeley Booth. As I gather all my courage, I respond to his question.

"Nope," I answer, "just thinking about my date last night with Sully and how he appreciated my new underwear yesterday, almost as much as you." I whisper the last part into his ear. Ha. That got him. His games are not so fun now, are they? Angela was right. Talking is good, although I don't think this is what she meant. It isn't what I had in mind either but it did make me feel better.

We walk in silence the rest of the way to the restaurant.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Just as our food arrives Booths phone rings. The caller display indicates that it is Charlie.

"Booth." He answers as usual. "What, today? Ok, ok fine. What time? Yea.. uh huh. Yup got it."

He flips his phone shut and picks up his fork.

"Better eat fast Bones, we have a suspect in the Robert Werst case. We need to go to New York today to talk to this guys sister. Apparently he was visiting his nieces and they say he went for a walk, but the sister insists he was murdered."

"When do we leave?" I ask as I start to eat my lunch as well. This is so much better than last night. I think but quickly dismiss the thought.

"Our plane leaves at 4:30." He must have noticed me looking at my watch, because he continues to say " I know that's in like 3 hours, but the only time the sister can talk to us is early tomorrow morning."

"Ok." I say as I finish my food. Booth motions for the check and we leave the restaurant.

"Pick me up at my apartment?" I ask him as we walk quickly back to the Jeffersonian to pick up our cars.

"Always Bones, always." ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

This should not be this hard. We are only gone for maximum 3 days. Why do I suddenly care what I wear or how I look? 'Since yesterday.' I answer myself. We are just partners. Ok, think about it rationally. Do I really need to pack the Vegas dress or do I want to pack it? Do I really need this sexy lingerie to go with the dress? We have a purpose to going to New York, and it is not a vaction.

Ringggg, Rinngggg…

The ringing of my phone interrupts my reasoning.

"Brennen"

"Hello Tempe. I was calling to invite you dinner and a movie tonight. Friday night on the town, what do you say?"

"Hi Sully. I'm sorry I can't go tonight. Booth and I have to go out of town for a few days to question a suspect. Our plane leaves in about two hours."

"Tempe, don't go. Booth can go by himself. Please have dinner with me tonight."

"Sully, he is my partner. I have to go with him. He would never do that to me and I would never do that to him. I need him and he needs me."

I can't believe he is asking me to let booth go by himself.

"What about me I need you. Come on, don't go."

I feel my temper rising and respond with "I am going and its final." I can tell that, Sully is also getting angry.

"You are dating _me _Tempe, not Booth. You spend_ way_ too much time with him."

"I am not a possession Sully. You can't tell me what to do Sully. I spend time with Booth because he is my partner."

"Yes, partner. I am your boyfriend and you spend as much time, if not more with him, than you do with me! "

"I will be back on Monday, Agent Sullivan. Goodbye." I respond coldly and punch the end button on my phone with a little too much force. I am so angry and Booth will be here any minute now. I stuff the dress and the underwear into my suitcase. As I slam the lid shut, I hear the door bell ring.

"Come in Booth" I shout. My voice still filled with anger.

He smiles at me as he hears my anger. That damn charm smile get me every time. I look up at him and feel my anger slowly disappearing.

"You are angry, but at least this time you are dressed. You ready to go?"

I can't _believe_ it! He is getting me back for this afternoon. I glare at him and without saying a word, I walk outside towards his SUV. He follows closely behind, still ginning like a school kid. This is going to be a long ride.


	3. Chapter 3

The Look Chapter 3:

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed/alerted/favorite I really appreciate it. And thanks to everyone reading! This story didn't start out as a case fic but it kinda just happened. So let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

Ding. I silently groan to myself as the planes house lights come on. The flight to New York isn't long, but I am still exhausted and Booth's shoulder was so comfy I couldn't help but close my eyes. I look up at Booth and he smiles back at me. This is nice. It just feels right. Happy, I snuggle closer as we begin our final decent into JFK airport.

As we pack our luggage into the standard issue SUV Booth rented, my thoughts drift back our conversation in Booth's SUV back home. On the way to the airport Booth filled me in on the rest of the details of the Robert Werst case. My preliminary report indicated that the victim was attacked from behind. The back of the skull was fractured and death was instantaneous. It was too early to tell whether it was an accident or murder. Murder was suspected because of the state of the remains upon discovery. Booth had repeated what I already knew and added information Charlie had found about Roberts family. The body was found on the side of the road mostly covered by a bush by a couple on their morning walk along the highway. Booth told me that Robert Werst had very little living family. Among them are his sister, Maria, and two nieces, who he was visiting. When Booth talked to her she informed him that he had gone to visit his two nieces, Sarah and Addy, twins who were put into the foster system a year ago when their mom and dad died in a car accident. He felt guilty for not taking them in when they need him, so he was visiting them to make sure they were ok and to see if they needed anything. The sister claimed that the twins blame Robert for the accident. He was driving the car and miracualasly survived with only a broken arm. The extremely emotional sister also expressed he worries about the visit and claimed that they murdered him

Bringing me out of my thoughts Booth asks me if I want to stop and get something to eat, because of course, he is hungry.

"Do you always think about your stomach Booth? I am starting to think your stomach is a bottomless pit, although your body does not show any signs or over eating. And I know, logically it is impossible to have a bottomless pit in your stomach but I just have never seen one man that looks like you, eat so much!"

"Was that a compliment Bones?" He teases "but seriously, I am hungry! How about pizza?"

"Booth" I smack him playfully on the arm "I was simply stating that you eat too much, nothing more." "Pizza sound good." I add reluctantly.

We bring the pizza back to the hotel to eat and Booths eyes light up light a flashlight as I open the door to my room.

"WOW Bones! Your room is so cool! I hope mine is cook too! I still can't believe you convinced Cullen to let us stay here. Look there is a mini fridge and a microwave!"

I laugh as I set the pizza on the table and roll my suitcase into the master bedroom. I have to admit that this is a fairly nice room.

"The TV has more channels than my cable box back home! This is so cool"

He sounds like a kid in a candy store rushing around, checking out my room like he has never seen a nice hotel room before.

"Booth the pizza is getting cold. Come on come eat. Play later." I add, but my voice suddenly goes husky involuntarily. At my comment, his eyes flash to meet mine and I break the silence, not knowing what else to do. "Come on, I will let you order room service if you stop running around and come eat!"

"Ok fine, but Bones ,"

"Yes Booth?"

"we are definitely _playing_ later." His says while his eyes start to twinkle.

Was I crazy saying we could play later? What was I thinking?

We staring eating and idly chatting about the case. The conversation slowly drifts back to the contents of my hotel room and Booth suggests that maybe the room service should wait until tomorrow night because we have to be up early to meet the sister, Maria, tomorrow at 9:00 sharp.

We sit there in silence for a few more minutes, both enjoying the company. He looks at me and I stare right back but I eventually blush and look away. I start to move to get up and he pulls me back down to the couch. I fall practically on top of him and again we share a moment, but we are just partners I have to keep reminding myself. He is so close I would only need to lean a little forward and I could finally taste his lips. But there is a line and we are partners, so I look away and start to get up again.

"Booth, it is getting late we should go to bed. We have to be up in the morning." I feel as if I am making excuses. I hope he knows how hard this is for me. I never want tonight to end, yet I want more. Just as he begins to speak my phone rings and I rush to get it.

"Brennen" I answer automatically

"Tempe I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. I miss you! Can we talk."

"Sully I have nothing to say to you right now." I bitterly answer. "We will talk when I get home. Good night."

"A little harsh Bones?"

"Wait a minute! Is Sully the reason you were so angry this afternoon? What happened?' he asks.

It's nothing, really Booth!" I sigh, "Sully and I got into a fight when I told him we had to go out of town. He wanted me to ditch you and go out to dinner with him. I would never do something like that to you and I just don't want to talk to him right now!"

"Temperance" he says lightly and steps towards me. "Temperance" he says again but this time tipping my chin up so that our eyes meet for the third time tonight, but who's counting? He always knows how to make me feel better, even if it is just saying my name. I hate to admit it but I really do need him and the look in his eyes tells me he needs me too.

"Booth is getting late, you should probably go." I say defeated.

We share another breathtaking moment as I gaze into his eyes trying not to let him see how I feel, but I can see the look in his eyes mimicking my emotions and I sigh. He knows.

"Bones, for the record I would never do that to you either. Sully probably just wanted to spend time with his amazing, beautifully brilliant girlfriend."

His compliments completely take me by surprise and for a moment, I don't think I can stay on my side of the line. I don't' think I can keep saying he is only my partner, when in fact he is my best friend, my everything and I cannot imagine life without him. I don't know what love feels like, but with him looking at me like that and saying things like that, my heart pounds. All thoughts are pushed from my mind and my sole focus is him.

"Night Bones" he smiles at me as he walks into his adjoining room.

"Night Booth" I say a little bit breathless.

A/N: I wasn't sure about this chapter, so please let me know what you think! Any and all ideas are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter was really hard to write because I didn't know how I wanted it to happen. You will know what I am talking about after you read this chapter :P As always thanks to everyone reading/reviewing my story!!

Booth and I casually walk up the front steps of what looks like a typical American white picket fence house. We are meeting Maria, Robert's sister, this morning to discuss the case. I quickly glance over at him and my pulse instantly speeds up. Ever since last night, I can't stop thinking about him. I finally admitted to myself that he is not just my partner. I don't know what to do about these new found feelings and I don't even know if Booth feels the same way. I hope he does. The barking of the little dog at the window brings me back to real life as a middle aged women opens the door.

"Hello, Maria?" Booth questions.

"Yes I am Maria. Are you Agent Booth?" she replies.

Maria is in her late forties and I can tell that she is as superficial as her house. She has the typical housewife outfit paired with the world's greatest mom apron. I bet she was baking cookies when we rang the doorbell. She has short straight brown hair with a few red highlights. Her makeup of course is done to perfection and her smile is obviously rehearsed.

"I am Agent Booth and this here is my partner, Dr. Temperence Brennen. We have a few questions regarding your brother's disappearance. We are sorry for you loss."

"Thank You Agent Booth. Come in, I have some cookies in the oven that need to taken out, but I will be with you in just a minute." She says after ushering us into the living room and going to check her cookies. I knew it, I think to myself. I roll my eyes and follow her into the living room, which is an almost exact copy of a page from the Martha Stewart shopping guide. _I knew it, _I think to myself and roll my eyes again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Bones, what the hell happened in there?" He questions but I can tell he is furious at me.

I couldn't help it. Maria kept blaming her own nieces for her brother's murder. She kept saying how stupid and worthless they were. Her own family. And then she said that she wasn't responsible for them and that she was happy they were in foster care. Then she started demanding that we arrest them for Robert's murder and that's when I lost it. I don't even know where all that emotion came from but I knew what being in the foster system was like. Having a garbage bag to carry your stuff and being moved from house to house and to the next loser who doesn't give a crap about you. I started to explain to her that just because these girls were in the foster system and a little unstable didn't mean they murdered their uncle who was at least trying to make things right. Maria started to get defensive and I got up and walked out calling her a heartless old bag. I walked to the car and waited for Booth to come outside. He was probably apologizing for my behavior, but I couldn't care less. He finally walked outside and got in the car. I could tell he was mad.

"Booth I don't know why you are so upset, I simply told her the truth." Well I did until I called her an old bag, I think to myself.

"Did you have to just explode like that without warning? You can't do that Bones." He replied.

"Just take me back to the hotel, Booth." I reply coldly, my blood still on fire from our argument.

"Fine." He replies just as coldly.

By this point I am slowly cooling off. I look over at him and I see his deep brown eyes pouring into mine and I stare right back. The tension in this SUV could be cut with a knife and I can't help but think how sexy he looks when he's mad. No focus! You're mad at him.

We drive in silence the rest of the way back to the hotel. As soon as we got back to the hotel, I run up to my room slamming the door in Booths face. What has gotten into me today? The whole situation escalated from the moment I stepped into Maria's house. The atmosphere was so fake and then Maria started talking about the foster system. She doesn't know how it feels for your family to abandon you because she abandoned them. I was also tired from not sleeping because of what was said and unsaid with Booth last night. I want more than friendship with Booth, I know that now, but I'm scared. I bring my computer to life and start to work on the next chapter of my newest book to try and compartmentalize. Great. This is just perfect. I open up the file and see that I left off at a part with Kathy and Andy. I can't do this anymore. I close the lid almost violently and lay down on my huge king sized bed. I soon find myself drifting off to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I roll myself over to look at the clock, still groggy from my nap and hear the slight knocking on my door. I know it's him and I know I need to apologize. I walk to the door and let him in.

"Bones I am sorry. I know how you feel about foster kids and I am so sorry. I was thinking, to cheer you up, maybe we could order that room service you mentioned and watch a movie? But if you don't want to, its fine I understand" his apology was so heart-felt. I felt myself melt in his puppy dog eyes and I knew that dinner and a movie would help.

"I'm sorry too Booth. I don't know what happened today, I was just overwhelmed. Dinner sounds good but only if we can order Thai." I smile at him to let him know that my anger is gone.

He smiles and I smile back. I pick up the phone and order our dinner as he picks out the movie.

I sit down on the bed and get comfortable and he joins me.

We watch the movie and eat our dinner just enjoying each others company. The credits start to roll by and he starts to get up.

"Stay" I say as he motions to get up. He is so comfortable and warm and I don't think I can let him go. It has been a long day and this feels so nice, snuggled up against him, so natural.

"Bones, I don't know if that's a good idea." He answers hesitantly.

"Please Booth. I need you." I can't believe I just said that, but I know I meant it and decide it is time to cross his line. I lean into him and touch my lips to his. At first he doesn't respond but then after the initial shock he starts to part my lips and demands my mouth to open and let his tongue enter. He passes his tongue along my bottom lip and I reach around and loop my arms around his neck. I never want to let him go and want to make this moment last forever. Eventually I feel him start to pull away but I stop him and roll on top of him. For the second time today I don't know what's gotten into me but I know I want this more that I have ever wanted anything else in my life.

"Bones, wait." He pulls away and in between my kisses tries to reason with me.

"Bones, we need to talk about this. We are tried and need to get some sleep. I won't leave you tonight, but we need to sleep."

I can see that he doesn't want to stop either but I know he is right. We need to talk. This partnership, or whatever it is, means everything to both of us. I snuggle in closer and drift off to sleep.

A/N: I hope you liked it. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. Please let me know what you think! Oh and Sully will be back next chapter! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: First, let me say how sorry I am for not updating!!!!And second, I really hope you like this chapter!. Please review and let me know how I'm doing!!

"_Oh Boooothhhh" I sigh as he nibbles and sucks my neck, moving closer and closer to where I want him the most. He latches on to my nipple and I let out a soft whimper. This feels so good and I never want it to stop. I rake my hand along his strong muscular back leaving scratches as I go. I cant wait any longer. I need him and I think he need me too._

"_Please Booth, now" I demand hoping with all my might he ends his teasing."_

cell phone rings

no. no no no no. Go back to sleep. Finish your dream Tempe. I wake up to the ringing of my cell phone. I don't want to talk to anyone right now. I'm so warm and extremely unsatisfied right now. Was I just having a dream about my partner? I roll over and come face to face with none other than Seeley Booth, said partner. The conversation we had last night comes flooding back to me. Oh God. What was I thinking? Did I really make the first move? But he kissed me back. Oh God. What are we going to do. Wait what time is it? I roll over a bit more to see the clock radio and shiver slightly from the loss of heat. Ugh. 8:43. I have not slept in this late in years. Well, I guess a few more minutes would be ok. I tell myself as I snuggle in close to Booth and close my eyes drifting back to sleep.

10:04. I slowly open my eyes and realize that this time I have to get up. We need to get back to D.C. I have work to do and Booth needs to follow up some of the leads that Maria gave us yesterday.

I poke him, trying gently to wake him up. I can think of another way, but somehow I don't think he would like it. Well, I know he really would like it but given we have not talked yet and I still technically have a boyfriend, I don't think it would be one of my best ideas.

He starts to slowly wake up, but before he is fully conscious he grabs me and pulls me even closer. I can feel his morning visitor making its appearance, but I don't have the strength to pull away. Honestly, I have wanted this far too long to pull away now. He quickly kisses me on the lips and slowly and reluctantly opens his eyes. I can see that he remembers last night too as he lets me go and rolls over apologizing.

"Sorry Bones" he says as he rolls over and gets out of bed to makes his way to the bathroom. "God you are so warm and comfy."

"Thanks" I say weakly as he disappears into the bathroom.

Oh god. I cannot believe he just said that. I get out of bed and slowly gather my clothes for today. Just regular everyday dark wash skin tight jeans, and a turquoise blouse. Why did I pack nothing remotely sensible to wear under my clothes. What was I thinking? I don't need a corset under this blouse or a fancy push up bra. Why do I torture myself? I know exactly why, but I don't think I am ready to admit it.

Booth comes out of the bathroom after a quick shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Tempe control yourself, it is just a man nothing different than your boyfriend. But its Booth, I tell myself. It is Booth. No matter how many times I tell myself that we are just partners, I forget as soon as he looks at me with those deep chocolate brown eyes and uses his charm smile on me and my rational mind goes flying out the window. My eyes are glued to the drop of water running down his incredibly sculpted chest and I suddenly feel the effects of my dream and my knees wobble slightly. Get a grip, Tempe, your just partners. I try to tell myself one more hopeless time. _For now_ I add as an afterthought.

"Bathroom's all your Bones"

"ok." I barely manage. Putting myself together, I practically run into the bathroom, my face flush.

* * *

I emerge 20 minutes later after telling myself to get a grip a million times and to concentrate on the case. If this morning is any indication of how today is going to be I just wish I could go back in time when I was in Booth's arms without a care in the world.

"Ready to go Bones? I. Am. Starving" he pronounces each word with emphasis. "Do you want to stop for something to….to……." he says as he looks up at me rolling my suitcase to the door.

"To what Booth, what's wrong?

"uhh you left a few buttons undone." He comes over and the look in his eyes is makes my knees wobble, more than just slightly this time.

I look down at my blouse, horrified and realize my mistake. I quickly try to do them up but he come over and places his hands on mine and slowly helps each button slip through the button hole. He finishes and he looks me in the eye. I can tell what he is thinking because I am thinking the same thing. Last night and this morning.

We stare into each other's eyes and before I can make a decision, kiss him or not kiss him, his lips come crashing down on mine. His energy is almost hungry as he attacks my lips. I attack his and run my tongue along his top lip and then bottom as he asks with his own tongue for entrance into my mouth, which I quickly comply. He puts his hands around by head and pushes me against a wall. I spread my legs and pull him closer with my arms around his neck.

My cell phone rings again and he reluctantly removes his hands from my hair and I remove my arms from his neck to search for my phone. What is it this time? Damn cell phones, it was just my morning alarm that I forgot to turn off.

Booth breaks the silence. "Bones, we really need to get back, we can continue this later tonight maybe after we talk and sort things out. "

I am too breathless. I feel almost faint as I try to recover from that extremely HOT make-out session. I just nod as I put my cell phone back into my pocket and he fixed my blouse that somehow had reopened. Wait, did he say continue this? I would like to finish this now, not continue later. God knows I have been dreaming about this and finally he kisses me and damn cell phones.

He grabs my hand and we leave the hotel to grab some lunch before we head back.

* * *

A/N: Ok, here it is, chapter 5. Finally!! I hope you liked it!! Please review and tell me what you think, good or bad! Thanks :)


	6. Chapter 6

The Look Chapter 6:

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Bones, wish I did but I don't :p

I walk through the doors of the Jeffersonian and I can literally feel my heart beating out of my chest. I make my way to my office trying to get it to return to normal as I remember his final words as I was getting out of his suv.

"_I meant everything I said this weekend Bones, I hope you know that. " he said as I was undoing my seat belt when we arrived at the Jeffersonian._

"_I know." I answered quietly looking into his eyes._

_We once again lost ourselves in the moment and I found myself leaning towards him. I don't want to fight this and I don't think I can for much longer._

_I finally decide to give in and press my lips to his. He instantly responds. His hands are cupping my face and the next thing I know I am straddling his lap. I can't believe I'm doing this we are in his SUV, making out in the middle of the day. but it feels too good to stop. His hands started to move up my body and he began to lift up the bottom of my shirt. Just as he cupped my breasts, with the weight of them in his hands, my cell phone rings._

The phone bringing us out of our world and back to reality.

"_Brennen."_

"_Dr. Brennen, its Zach. There is something I found on the remains that I would like you to take a look at. What time are you coming back to the lab?"_

"_I will be right in Zach." I flip my phone shut, close my eyes and lean back into the passenger seat. I know Booth is watching me and I don't have the strength to look at him right now. His soft gentle brown eyes, I just know are so intent and I know exactly what he is thinking. But I can't think about that right now. Right now I need to get back to work. I take a deep breath and exit the car without a word. _

I walk through the familiar doors of my office and walk straight to the couch and collapse. With my eyes closed I lay there, thinking about the incident in the car, at the hotel and all the past moments Booth and I shared this weekend. He is my partner, yes, but I can't deny my feeling for him anymore. He is my best friend, partner, confidant, constant, my everything. I do know I am scared out of my mind and I don't know what I would do if I screwed this up. But where does Sully fit in to all of this?

"Tempe we need to talk." Sully says as he walks into my office. Speak of the devil.

"Temperance? Are you ok?"

"Hey Sully, I was just thinking about the case" I lie casually. Mentally thanking God that he can't read me like Booth can.

"Well, we really need to talk. I was thinking a lot this weekend after our fight on Friday. I realize I was a jerk, but I really like you and I think we have something great but…" I stare at him, wide eyed. Is he saying what I think?

"I don't think your heart is in it. Your heart is somewhere else completely and I think you are starting to realize it."

Yup, he was saying what I thought. What am I supposed to say? Do I agree?

"Sully, I don't know what to say. I hated how you made me chose between work and you. You know I was committed, but I think we need to re-evaluate things."

"Don't you see, you chose 'work' because it meant seeing and spending time with Booth. I think you feel much more for Booth than you choose to admit. As much as this hurts me to say, I think, no, I know that you are in love with him and this weekend proved it. Whatever happens between us I hope we can remain friends. You are an amazing person, Tempe, never forget it."

"Sully, I don't know what to say." I stutter.

"Don't say anything. You need to go talk to Booth and let him know how you feel."

"I don't know what I feel but I never meant to hurt you."

"Look Temperance, I know. I just hope we can still be friends."

"Sure" I say as he nods and walks out of my office.

I am left standing in my office, alone with my confusing thoughts and I can't help but feel like it is happening all over again. Why do I always make people leave. He didn't leave, I try to tell myself. He left you so you could be with the man you really love. Wait, man I love? When did that happen? Oh God.

"Hey sweetie" I hear Angela say quietly "Are you ok, you look upset. Was that Sully? Did something happen."

As Angela continues to question me I curl up on my couch and tuck my legs as close I can get them to my body. I just nod absently at her and she quietly walks over and sits beside me on my couch.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"I don't know Ange, things are so complicated. I don't know what to do. What should I do?" At this point, I'm staring to break down and my eyes are leaking tears. Why are things so complicated. Usually by now, I would have ran off to Guatemala but that just seems like it would make things worse.

"Oh Bren, come here" and she pulls me into a hug.

"Sweetie, I need to know what's wrong first. Then I can help you. Did something happen this weekend with Booth?" She pulls away and looks me in the eyes and I know that I can trust Angela. She is my best friend, other then Booth and I know I can tell her anything.

"Alright." Deep breath, Tempe, you can do this.

"It all started on Friday night. I was getting ready for a date with Sully, when my doorbell rang. It was Booth, but Ange, I opened the door in my underwear, not even thinking. The way Booth looked at me, was like I was the only thing in the room. It was a look of pure adoration. Then this weekend while we were away things got a little carried away and we kissed. And just now we almost did it in his SUV in broad daylight. Ange I just don't know what to do. He makes me feel so sexy and amazing, but I have a boyfriend. Well, had a boyfriend. Sully just broke up with me because he says my heart belongs to Booth. That I Love Booth and should go talk to him. I don't believe in love though, but I think I might… I might be in love with Booth. I just don't know."

"Sweetie, don't doubt yourself. You know what you have to do. I think you are finally catching up to your reality. The way Booth looks at you, is exactly how you look at him when he walks into a room. Your eyes light up and I can see how happy you are too see him. You need to go with your heart on this one sweetie."

"What if I ruin it?"I say weakly

"He won't let you and you know it. You need to talk it over with Booth, but you and I both know he would never let you run, and if you did he would follow you anywhere. You have him wrapped around your little finger, you know."

I look at my finger, not knowing what Angela is talking about, there is nothing wrapped around my finger.

"Angela I don't know what that means, but I…"

"No buts about it Sweetie, go get your man. You deserve to be happy. Don't be scared of your own happiness." Angela finishes and gives me a big hug.

"I love you to death Sweetie, but where is the Temperance Brennan I know? Fearless and gets what she wants, huh?" she says as she walk out of my office.

I sit there thinking about what Angela has said and she's right. I have been scared to be happy. I am never scared, even in the face of death.

I need to talk to Booth. I grab my jacked off the back of my chair and leave my office and head to my car.

* * *

A/N: Sooooo… what did you think?!? Review, review review!


End file.
